Teen Love
by MysticSonGohan
Summary: A story of Gohan and Videls love (some SC in chapter 8 that younger veiwers may want to avoide)
1. Default Chapter

~Teen Years~ The crest of sun lowered in the placid sky. Clouds engulfing the last of the sun light tough its rise and fall hours were still from over. In the busy city, life and the hustle bustle of noises fill the streets. Schools empty out across the streets with laughter and the cries of children of all ages. On the roof tops of Orange Star High though, two figures stand alone. Admiring the darkness set over the city, but taking it as a fearful warning of upcoming events. The shorter of the two clings to the other teen, His hair wavers and skimmers with the light winds and the girl holding to him awes at the faded day.  
  
"Why do you think the clouds are so dark?"  
  
"I. I don't know. I've never seen something like this before" He replied. His voice light hearted but with a strong sense of worry to it. "I've got to get home now anyways Videl. If anything happens in the city I'll be sure to come back right away. If this is going on every where, mom is probably worried about me." Videl smiled a bit and nuzzled affectionately against Gohan's chest.  
  
Whenever she was with him something about him just made her feel. safe. Maybe it was the fact that every single kid in the school thought that they where in love, thought they deny it themselves. Its still extremely simple to see there friendship is beyond just friends. Gohan brought his arm around Videl as she shifter her body in front of him and met his eyes. This was something Gohan was shy about doing but at least stopped blushing each time they did. His face used to turn beet-red.  
  
As Videl leaned into Gohan she closed her eyes as her lips pressed together lightly. Gohan's arms wrapped around her body and pulled her lightly to him. After preserving the kiss for a few seconds Videl pulled away slowly and looked into his lucid blue eyes. She adored his eyes, they shimmered and skived with the light almost as if they weren't human. Which, in a way, they weren't.  
  
Gohan's blood runs from to entirely different species. One human, the other called Saiyan. As being half Saiyan, Gohan's power and fighting ability grew extremely rapidly. Also factoring in the events that accrued two years ago his power grew even higher. Even though he is one of the strongest fighters in the world, he is never recognized as one. Except for a few family members and friends, Gohan's power is completely masked from existence. Though that was the way he wanted it. Gohan's family was poor yet wouldn't except the fan fair and attention they would receive.  
  
Gohan slowly stepped away from Videl until only there hands were together.  
  
"Videl?" He asked. His face a hint red.  
  
"Yes Gohan?" Videl replied. She too was blushing as her hair streamed in the wind as the breeze kicked up a little. At first it didn't seam like Gohan was going to say anything but then he finally worked up the courage to speak.  
  
"I want you to come with me." His face now a light shade of red and Videl could easily tell he was tremendously nervous. For a second Gohan thought that she was going to refuse but instead her hand gripped onto his and she pulled him back to her.  
  
"Ok." She said. Something about the way she said it made Gohan even more nervous.  
  
"But only if you kiss me again." She smiled at Gohan who acted like he was actually considering saying "no". Gohan leaned down to her again and they shared another kiss. As the kiss prolonged more then the first, so did the passion as they both began floating in the air. The wind picked up again and Videl's hair fell in front of her face. She pulled away and laughed lightly as Gohan brushed it away from her eyes.  
  
"Come on." He said. And began floating away from Videl as she fallowed him slowly. Gohan was the person who taught her to fly 2 years ago and she mastered it in only a few days after taking her first flight. Though she had some slight problems, Gohan taught her how to avoid things such as strong wind in your eyes, or to simply ignore it.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked while cork screwing around Gohan expertly.  
  
"Away from this place, its getting spooky and I just realized that Mom is at CC today with Goten. No one is going to be home for a few hours so there's nothing going in there. I want to show you a place near our house, if these clouds aren't over it too." He blushed again and Videl smiled as if she knew what he was planning.  
  
"Ok" She stopped circling him and flew under him with her back pointing to the ground and her arms behind her head as if she was resting on a bed.  
  
"Gohan?" The words escaped her mouth quizzically.  
  
"Ya?" He flew down closer to Videl smiling.  
  
"Why do you think these clouds have covered the sky? Be honest, I can tell when your lying" Her face was just slightly worried. Gohan became a little stern as well.  
  
"As much as I can compensate is something evil is on its way. I wish there was more I could tell you but there is nothing right now." His voice defiantly scared Videl in a was she couldn't understand. Talk about another evil in this world simply scared her. The last monster, Buu, was bad enough. He nearly killed every living being on the planet. Herself and Gohan both fell to the monster as well. During the first confrontation Gohan was nearly killed. It just scared her to think of losing Gohan. He met everything to her thought she never admitted it to him yet.  
  
"The cloud seems to start breaking away here." She motioned for Gohan to look us where the cloud reached the edge of its span over the city. They were also reaching the out skirts of the city as well. As they neared the forested area everything seemed safer, brighter. Videl felt a little less worried with the city behind them and she flew up to Gohan and hugged him strongly.  
  
"Come on. We can get there faster if I just hold on tight" She smiled. Since she wasn't nearly as fast as Gohan, most often he would have to go much slower then his top speeds. When they needed to get some where fast Videl would hold Gohan's hand or hug on to him tightly.  
  
"I'm in no rush."  
  
"Oh come on. PLLEEEEEAAASSSSS' She begged.  
  
"Uhh... Ok." He didn't seem to happy about getting to where ever he had planed on taking her but complied with her wishes anyways. He wrapped his arms around Videl and picked up speed. Videl smiled and tucked her head into his chest. She usually doesn't look down at the ground to see how fast they are really traveling because it makes her dizzy but just this once she decided to take a peek. The forest below was barely recognizable as a blur of different shades of green and light oranges. She quickly tucked her head back in his chest as Gohan started spinning in the air like a bullet and swoop over the treetops, leave ripping around them and they broke back into the sky. The altitude change was almost nauseating as they passed into the clouds but Videl was having the time of her life either way. As the flew into a deeper cloud she suddenly felt a pull against her stomach and then dropped altitude immediately Gohan broke threw the could bottom and the rush of wind whipped over his face. His eyes, unblinking, scanned the area as they started to slow down and descended. Videl started feeling a little sick in the stomach and she looked up at Gohan with a pale face.  
  
"Why did you stop?" She asked and continued to cling to him.  
  
"Were here." His reply was like his normal cheery self.  
  
"Already?!" They never reached Gohan's house that fast before. She released him as he stopped in mid air and she looked to the ground. Sure enough only a quarter mile to there right was Gohan's house.  
  
"That was fast." Her voice surprised. Maybe something made Gohan just want to get there quicker?  
  
"Come on. I want to show you something." He grabbed Videl's hand and pulled her strait down. She tugged lightly against him as they passed into the think of the forest. Gohan landed and motioned for her to do the same. She landed next to him and he led her threw the woods.  
  
"Where are we going?" She brushed a limb from her face and another rubbed off of her shoulder.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Somewhere." He replied quickly.  
  
"That doesn't help any, Gohan." She lowered her eyelids like she was squinting.  
  
"Almost there." He seemed in a hurry to get were ever it seemed he needed to go. Videl couldn't understand what the rush was all about. Suddenly he yanked her arm and stopped. She grabbed her wrist and cringed for a second.  
  
"Gohan! That hurt." He looked back at her apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry. were here." He stepped aside and held Videl's hand over his and examined her wrist. She on the other hand was staring at where they were.  
  
A small silent waterfall on the far end of a hot spring fell lightly, purple flowers with golden ribbon like leaves grew around the waters edge on the right side. The ground seemed to turn into a light moss until it reached the edge of the steaming spring. The warmth from its waters licked off the trees over head.  
  
"What is this?" She asked and looked at the beautiful small area. Gohan smiled and looked at her.  
  
"It's a natural spring. I don't know how long its been here but I'm guessing quite a while." Videl turned and met Gohan's eyes.  
  
"Its beautiful." She wrapped her arms around Gohan and smiled. Her eyes sparkled with the waters reflection of sunlight that creped overhead. Gohan slowly brought his arms around Videl and she moved closer to him. Her head tilted slightly and there lips met. Videl deepened the kiss into Gohan and pushed him back, he was pressed softly against a tree behind him and his arms squeezed around Videl tighter. 


	2. Teen Love: Chapter 2

~Teen Love: Chapter 2~  
  
Satan City  
  
On the east side of town, the dark clouds approach deeper into the city. The wind becomes stronger with in the area. Flags ripple on there poles and the trees sway and bend with the winds. Like suspicious fireflies, bolts of lightning streak in the sky. Blue shades light the city from its premature darkness.  
  
The Forrest  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan and Videl are completely oblivious to the storm in Satan City. Gohan sat with his back to a tree, Videl was sitting on his lap with her back to his chest and her arms over her head wrapped around Gohan's neck. Gohan had his arms around Videl waist, his fingers danced around her tummy and she giggled lightly as he did a small Bugs Bunny bit, one hand as Bugs and the other as Elmer. Videl couldn't help but start laughing and blushing as Bugs tried to make his way in his Rabbit Hole (Videl's belly button). She jumped back and Gohan hit his head on the tree and flinched.  
  
"Ouch." He brought up "Elmer" and rubber his head. Videl controlled her laughter for a second to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said and started laughing again. Her arms pulled Gohan down from his head and she tilted hers back on his shoulder. Videl held in her laughs and tilted her head to kiss Gohan on the lips. Gohan smiled in the midst of the kiss and Videl giggled lightly. His kiss moved from her lips and turned to a gentle set of slowly massaging kisses along her neck. She giggled some more and realized how comfortable she really was in Gohan's arms.  
  
"Maybe he is the one". She thought to herself. Each soft kiss along her neck, more relaxing then the next, as she laughed lightly and Gohan's arms wrapped around, below her chest and pulled on her a little. Gohan was actually extremely gentle for someone who someone so strong. Videl liked the way his kisses slowly made there way from her neck and over the edge of her shoulder, he skipped over her dark vest and her shirt sleeves were already pulled up. She decided to play with Gohan's head for a bit. Make him think, and really see if he would be her first.  
  
As Gohan's kissing massage made its way back up her shoulder, Videl turned her head to him and nibbled on his ear. She could see Gohan start blushing but smiling as well. He continued to kiss along her neck and as he made his was down to her throat Videl tilted her head back, exposing her throat further. She remember a Vampire movie where this same thing was happening only now Gohan would sink his teeth into her throat to show her his love for her. Of coarse he didn't though, he did for a moment brush his teeth against her neck with one of his kisses. She brought her head back further and he crossed over her throat and she kissed him under his neck. She let out a slight whimper as Gohan whispered something in her ear. Though she didn't hear what it was, she was positive she had herd the word "love" in the sentence. Her words came out clamored, with heavy breathing.  
  
"I love you Gohan." Gohan didn't seem taken aback by those words. Instead, he smiled and nibbled lightly on her ear. She whimpered again and felt her face blush red. For a second a thought crossed her mind. Was Gohan testing her the way she was testing him? Would Gohan do that? It didn't matter to her really because she knew that they loved each other and that's what counted in the end. She allowed Gohan to nibble on her ear longer, in between light nibbles and kisses Gohan was whispering more things about love. Videl knew that he really loved her and she wanted to show him how much she loved him in return.  
  
Suddenly she spun around on Gohan. He was taken aback for a second and looked into her eyes. She spoke again and this times the words rang clear in Gohan's ears.  
  
"Do you want to see Heaven?" before Gohan could reply Videl leaned forward into him and kissed him deeply. His back slid from the tree and he hit the ground ruffly with a light thud. Videl pressed deeply against him and deepened the kiss. Her lips ravaged over his and her arms wrapped around his neck. Gohan, at first felt like pushing her away, but instead, slowly he fell into the kiss with her. She twisted her head into him as her passion flared. She leaned back away from Gohan a little and her arms pulled back as she pulled her over vest off. Her hands reached down at the bottom of her shirt and slowly began pulling it up. Suddenly, Gohan rolled her off of him and pulled her hands away and broke their kiss. Both of them were breathing heavily, Videl more so and she wanted Gohan so bad now. She seemed disappointed that Gohan had denied her love, but maybe this just wasn't the time for that.  
  
She then realized it simply wasn't what Gohan wanted. He didn't want her to love him to that extent. Not yet anyways. She rested back on the ground next to Gohan and looked up at the tree tops.  
  
"Gohan. I'm.. I'm sorry." Her voice was almost scared, with the innocents that Gohan loved about her.  
  
"Its not you Videl." He said. His chest raising up and down, almost in time with Videl's. Videl could understand what Gohan met by that to. He just wasn't ready for it. She admitted to herself, either was she. Gohan reached over his side and tossed Videl her vest.  
  
"Videl?" he said and looked over at her. Videl sat up and put her vest back on and rolled her sleeves down.  
  
"Ya Gohan." Gohan looked at her slightly queasily.  
  
"I'm hungry" he gave her a cheery smile and Videl almost fell on her back laughing. The laughing made her feel much better and lightened the slight embarrassment she felt.  
  
"Want go eat something at your house then?" She stood up and Gohan sat up and stood next to her.  
  
"Sure." He almost seemed relived that they had stopped fooling around with each other. He took to the sky and Videl fallowed him as they came to his house.  
  
Satan City  
  
The lightning storm has now intensified and several tall buildings have been struck. A few trees at the park hade burst into flames and shattered into wood chips. It appears like a Majestic Laser show. Each strike beautiful in its own way, yet deadly. Evil is brewing. 


	3. Teen Love: Chapter 3

~Teen Love: Chapter 3~  
  
Satan City  
  
Crimson lightning flashes over the sky. The population of Satan City remains indoor, escaping the lighting. Like gods wrath it strikes trees and tall buildings, sending electric charges threw them with massive results. Trees splinter into dust and tooth pick lumber. A lone figure stands on top of a building in the midst of the storm. Electric discharges flair all around with out touching it. He raises his hands in the air and his voice booms like that of a god.  
  
"STRIK!" He screams. Like a solitary command, lightning strikes. Anyone out side or in is hit by the burning, deadly lights. Cars swerve, crash, and burn into fuselage. There passengers lost forever. Taller buildings tumble and crack. Each soul in the city is stolen by the horrific bolts. The attack last only a few seconds. And then silence.  
  
The clouds swirl slowly over the figure upon the building. His arms out stretched and he laughs manically. The clouds swill faster, and faster, lowering like the vortex of a tornado upon the man.  
  
The Son House  
  
Gohan and Videl eat quietly. It turned out that Gohan had yanked her arm a bit harder then he expected, her wrist had been sprang. He sincerely apologized when she was turning the door handle and suddenly felt the pain in her wrist. After a short discussion, he convinced her to wrap it tightly in some medical tape they had in there first aid kit.  
  
"Gofd Pizfa" Gohan said with a mouth full of pizza. Videl laughed and hit her chest lightly to avoid chocking on a small swallow of the pepperoni and sausage pizza.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full." She insisted. Gohan blushed lightly. It was sort of unlike himself to not use manners. Then again he was part Saiyan after all and held a amazingly huge appetite. It never really grossed Videl out to see him and his little brother eating, bowl upon bowl of coked rice and baked chicken. Actual, she found it kind of humorous and funny.  
  
There was always this mysterious felling inside Gohan. Like he could tell when something was going to happen and he just got that feeling. Not wanting to worry Videl he remained his cherry self and whipped his mouth lightly with a napkin and patted his tummy.  
  
"I'm stuffed." Though he could tell Videl could see he wasn't. Videl flashed a glare at him with a smirk. Gohan looked back in her eyes, he winked at her. Videl blushed lightly, her eyes suddenly widened, then she tried to hide her expression quickly.  
  
"What is it?" He asked. Videl covered her mouth and giggled lightly.  
  
"Nothing." She laughed and sputtered. Gohan narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, in that case-" Suddenly he swung his arm backwards. Goten, whom was standing behind him making faces, was caught by Gohan's fist and knocked into the wall. It cracked and he gritted his teeth and made a small "ow" noise as he held his cheek. Videl burst out laughing as Goten walked by, rubbing his cheek and mumbling under his breath.  
  
"I herd that." Gohan said. Goten suddenly strung up in shock.  
  
"You did!?" He said and his eyes widened.  
  
"You know I didn't mean that, right!?" he turned back to Gohan and Videl with his hand rubbing the back of his head and a lager drop of sweat formed by his hand.  
  
"You better not of." He replied. Videl couldn't contain her laughter. She new Gohan hadn't herd what Goten said under his breath. He was just bluffing but Goten couldn't see that. Demi-chibi ran off quickly to his room and hid under his bed.  
  
Videl's laughter turned to smaller giggles, she got up and examined the imprint of Goten's body in the wall.  
  
"How hard did you hit him?" She laughed lightly and giggled again.  
  
"Not that hard." Gohan replied. He suddenly got that feeling again.  
  
"I think you should go home Videl." He said abruptly. She turned and looked at him and tilted her head slightly.  
  
"Why?" She asked. Puzzled as to why Gohan would insist she should leave so hastily. Gohan got up from his chair and looked at Videl with a serious look in his eyes. Videl hated this. It made her feel something was defiantly wrong.  
  
"Gohan?" Fear had almost crept into her voice. Something was defiantly bothering Gohan, but what she couldn't tell.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan?" She stepped closer to him. His eyes continued looking forward, as if he was seeing right threw her.  
  
"Gohan. Stop it. This isn't funny and your starting to scare me." She looked into his hard eyes. They now felt like they were not only looking threw her body, but piercing is with needles as well. She stepped into his face and looked at his eyes deeper. It was almost like he was in a trance. Suddenly his eyes faded, for a second he felt woozy. Videl grabbed his shoulders and supported him. He shook his head and came to his senses.  
  
"I'm sorry Videl. Please go home now. When you get their, stay there." Before Videl could refuse to do so, Gohan had already pulled her by her arm out side.  
  
"What is it Gohan!" He yelled. Goten could hear her voice from his room. Videl pulled her arm from Gohan's grasp.  
  
"Videl. Please. I will explain once IVE figured things out. Until then, just go home. You will be safer there."  
  
"But why!?" She asked and yelled at the same time.  
  
"Videl! Just listen to me!" She suddenly slapped him. Gohan flinched as he rolled his head slightly. His hand fell across his cheek and Videl look as though she was going to break into tears. Her eyes watered and glistened with the moist tears, before they could run from her face though she took to the air. Videl floated backwards, keeping her eyes on Gohan's. When she was only a speck, her back turned, and she flew away. Gohan held his cheek lightly and walked back in the house. Goten was standing in the hall looking at him puzzled.  
  
"What is it brother?" He asked. Gohan's eyes had almost swelled with tears, much like Videl's had.  
  
"You wouldn't understand Goten." He stated back. And he was right too, it would be years before Goten ever got into a serious relationship with someone, so how could he understand?  
  
"Go get Trunks and Vegeta at CC. Bring him back her and tell mother to stay there with Bul.. What the heck are you doing back here anyways? You were supposed to be with mom."  
  
"I had to come back and pick up a few things mom forgot. Trunks had to stay back and spar with Vegeta." He narrowed his eyes. Trunks hated sparing with his father.  
  
"Make sure you stop them right away too. There going to need all of there energy. Now hurry up and go." Goten smiled and raised on hand in the air.  
  
"You can count on me bro!" he ran outside and took to the air quickly. Gohan smiled at his enthusiasm and began searching for any powerful evil energy on earth.  
  
Nothing. 


	4. Teen Love: Chapter 4

~Teen Love: Chapter 4~  
  
Gohan continued searching for a power, a speck, anything that he could conclude as evidence to a evil force at work. Nothing ever showed though, not even a blip like a radar. Yet something was taking the lives of innocents. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach and it hurt each time he thought of how helpless they were. After nearly a half an hour of scanning, over and over again, he figured it would be best to wait for the others.  
  
Gohan knew Vegeta since he was 5, weather he was his enemy or ally. Always a strong fighter and a flaring temper, Vegeta was someone you don't want to mess with. It was strange kind of. Vegeta, as cold as he seemed, and twice as bitter. Yet he still cared for his family. His wife, Bulma. Gohan knew since he was 4. Also he has two Children. Trunks, another exceptional fighter for his age is always hanging around with Goten. And then Bra, there new born.  
  
Vegeta wore what Gohan considered a mask to hide his feelings. Often. a scowl, if not a smirk of anger. But since his daughter, Vegeta had become a little light hearted toward his family. He has a hatred for Gohan though, and his late father, Goku.  
  
Goku and Vegeta had been arch rivals since they first fought, being exact opposites of each other. Goku, kind hearted, loving and carrying. Vegeta, bitter, cold, and .livid. Once Bulma almost forced him to even take anger management classes. And that was before they were married.  
  
Goku was a caring and loving father. Gohan looked up to him, to teach him how to fight and how to reflect to situations. Gohan had an out of controlled temper, possibly worse then Vegeta's. His father and Piccolo changed that, training him and teaching him how to be a warrior. About two years ago he became even stronger when he obtained a level that is only know as "Mystic".  
  
As Gohan sat and thought about these things when there was a flash of darkness, of evilness and another power. Gohan spun, looking away from his house. The evil power dwarfed the light that it was almost completely masked by it. Then in another second it was gone. The evil and the good but just died away a second after they appeared. One he recognized and it scared him to death.  
  
"No.." He said and looked down at the ground. "Videl." His voiced trailed. He had to go, the others would have to figure out what was happening on their own. He burst into he sky flying as fast as he cold, strait to Satan City. Hoping, praying with his life that Videl was still alive and breathing. He glimpsed a cloud of smoke in the distance and continued flying. He was almost there, his cloths rippled in the wind, he let a slight grunt and a stream of light flashed over him, changing his clothes into his training and fighting Gi. He was going to need them.  
  
As he approached the city, the damage was devastating. Everything was in ruins or burning to the ground. Nothing was left standing aside from a few small buildings. It looked like a ghost town. Gohan felt like throwing up, the smell of burning flesh and bone filled the air. It was nauseating, trying to hide his ill feeling he searched for Videl.  
  
"Come on Videl! Where are you!" He yelled at himself. She had to be alright, she had to. "I shouldn't of yelled at you." He kept telling himself in his mind. "Please be alright." He continued to think but knew that something had to of happened. What ever he felt, it was like balling up all the evil from any monster he head fought before and mashing it all into the same being. "Maybe Vegeta and the others felt it. Maybe there on there way here." He searched some more, walking slowly and keeping his guard up. A chunk of rubble to his right moved slightly, it was a large slab of cement. Gohan looked at it for a second, perplexed and ready to fight he took a stance. It moved again as Gohan tried to search a power from it. Then it hit him.  
  
"VIDEL!" He screamed. Her life energy was little more then nothing as he ran and tore the slab away. Videl was buried in smaller chunks of rubble, her clothes ripped and her hand she was pushing against the slab with was coated with blood. Gohan pulled her away from the rubble, tears in his face. Something had beaten her with in inches of her life. Videl looked at him with one eye, her other almost swelled shut. Blood tricked from the side of her head and more from her nose, eye, mouth, and cheeks. He looked down at her, pleading that she would survive. Videl looked back, unable to speak even. Her ribs were crushed and splintered; one lung couldn't even take in any air. She reached a blood hand up, placing it against Gohan's cheek. It slid off his face and a tear formed in her eye. It trickled down her cheek softly, mixing with blood it ran down the side of her face, her eyes shut and opened. Dazed and not knowing what to do Gohan did the only thing he could think of. He spoke from his heart.  
  
"I love you Videl." He said. His words were clear enough that Videl could hear them but soft enough to feel his pain and anger swelling. Videl looked at him, his tears dropped on her torn shirt. She smiled lightly and opened her mouth as to speak. No words escaped but her lips moved. Gohan read them clearly.  
  
"I Love you" Was what he read. He smiled down on her like an angle from above, he began trembling with fear and bit his lip. Leaning down to Videl, he kissed her softly. As he pulled away he felt sick. He wished that Videl was fine, that they were in the forest, lying down together, laughing and giggling with one another, now and then sharing a kiss, like they were only little more then an hour ago. Hot tears streamed down his face, he felt utterly helpless. All this power and strength; he's saved millions before but now he can't save a single life. And she right here to, in his arms. And all he can do is watch her die.  
  
Gohan wished he was the one lying in the ground, in intense pain, and dieing slowly. Every second ticked away was like a blow to Videl, every monument he looked into her eyes, she looked back, as if to say "everything is going to be all right" but he knew it wasn't. He knew that with out any help she would die in his arms. He could try to get some help, but what if he was too late? What if Videl died alone, with out him while he tried to get something to help her. That was Videl's only fear. She's always told Gohan she wanted to die in the arms of the person she loved. Now it looked like that was going to happen.  
  
Videl gasped in pain. Her breathing became stronger and more violent. She let out a long scream and clutched her ribs, the bleeding over her face became stronger and Gohan whipped it away, crying still. Just as things began to look there worst a voice rang from behind Gohan. It was gruff and sour, like that of a large man.  
  
"Give her this. It will help." Gohan spun around, tears from his face were sent flying from him like liquid crystals in the sun light. Vegeta was standing behind him, he held a small container with some sort of medicine.  
  
"She's got to drink the whole thing" he said as Gohan grabbed the bottle from him. He opened the cap and brought one arm behind Videl to hold her up, she screamed in pain. Gohan tipped the bottle to her lips.  
  
"Drink." He commanded, not even knowing what the substance was but not caring. If it would save Videl then it didn't matter, did it? Videl gulped down a little of it sorely, she tried again but almost chocked on the second swallow. Vegeta watched unemotionally at her. It didn't matter to him if she died or not but if she lived then they could find out what had attacked her. It obviously wasn't around anymore and if it was they would of sensed it.  
  
As Videl drank the last of the medicine, Gohan tossed the small container away and locked his eyes on Videl. She breathed heavily and continued to bleed. Nothing seemed to change aside from the fact that she wasn't screaming so much in pain. For a moment Videl opened her eyes. The left had stopped swelling and was almost back to normal, she looked at Gohan for a single second then passed out in his arms.  
  
"Videl!?" Gohan yelled and shook her. Vegeta placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder, signing him to stop.  
  
"She will live. What did this to her?" Gohan whipped away his tears and lifted up Videl gently.  
  
"I don't know. Dud you feel its power too?" He looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Yes. It was like Majin Buus, only worse. Everything in this city is dead. What ever it was killed them all and left." Vegeta said. He could sense nothing other then themselves. The sudden realization hit Gohan. EVERYTHING. His friends all lived here, his school was here. Millions of innocents, all gone for some evil purpose. He felt sick again. He tried to think of something else.  
  
"Where's Trunks and Goten?" he asked.  
  
"I made them stay back. They wouldn't stand a chance against this being alone." He said sternly.  
  
"What if they fused though? Gotenks?" Gohan asked. I wondered if Vegeta had even thought of that. He had.  
  
"There power isn't equal, the fusion would fail and they would be destroyed" Something in Vegetas voice mad him smile. The way he said that made him think that maybe he did have deeper feeling for others. They took to the sky and headed for the CC building. Gohan looked at the severely beaten Videl in his arms and smiled. "She's make it." He told himself. 


	5. Teen Love: Chapter 5

~Teen Love: Chapter 5~  
  
Gohan lay on the ground, blood covered over his chest. Breathing loudly and unsure of what had happened he tried to stand but couldn't move. Videl lay next to him. He must of taken the full force of the blast because she didn't seem any worse then before. Vegetas power shook around them, engulfed by another of pure evil.  
  
"What are you!" Vegeta screamed in frustration, transforming to the next Super Saiyan level. A taller figure floated before him, darkness swelled over his body like impossible shadows though the sun shun brightly over head. He had a gleaming smile upon his face. His teeth seemed like the only thing on his body that wasn't dark, chucking lightly as if there was a joke involved with what he had just done.  
  
Gohan started remembering what had happened. They were flying back to CC when something knocked Vegeta down. Then a energy ball crushed into Gohan's chest, knocking Videl from his arms and causing them to both fall to the ground. Unable to regain his breath he nearly passed out, Vegeta got back up and got ready to fight the monster. Its power continued growing, like nothing they had ever felt before.  
  
Vegeta slimed to his highest power, reaching for everything he had. Screaming as the yellow aurora swelled over his body, swallowing him whole. He emerged from the light, his energy incredible. Gohan never felt his power this high before. He watched him look sternly at the creature that had taken so many lives.  
  
Vegeta knew that it still wasn't enough. The monster gleamed again, his fangs extended and he opened his eyes to look over Vegeta; his eyes looked entirely black except for single white spot in the center of each pupil. The whiteness grew and shrunk, reacting with the light from Vegeta.  
  
Gohan struggled to move, still unable to stand he tried to reach over to Videl, with all his remaining strength he lifted his arm. He moved it slowly and dropped it over Videl's hand. She squeezed his tightly and looked over at him. Gohan guessed she regained consciousness when they fell to the ground. Looking back into her eyes, he brought his other arm over his chest, clutching the point which his blood propelled out of.  
  
Vegeta looked down at them for a monument. He knew that this was a fight he couldn't win alone. If Gohan could only help then maybe they could double team this monster. But knowing Gohan couldn't even stand Vegeta decided to not delay the inevitable.  
  
He burst forth, screaming and bringing his fist back as he neared the unmoved monster. Throwing his fist forward with all his might, it connected dead on into the monsters face. Nothing happened though. It was like hitting a solid wall, Vegetas knuckles broke against its face. He put everything into that punch and didn't even cause the slightest pain. Looking petrified into the monsters eyes, he tried to move away but was paralyzed with fear. The monsters gazed bored into his eyes, immobilizing him.  
  
Brining its arm back and making a fist, Vegeta gasped. Gohan didn't even see the hit smash into Vegetas face, crushing his jaw. All he saw was a singe movement. The monster brining its arm back, then next thing he knew Vegeta was knocked back and the monsters fist was already back to a normal position at its sides.  
  
Vegeta hit the ground hard, spitting out blood from his broken jaw. He laid forward on his knees and palms, moaning in pain and his power dropping. Unable to speak correctly he looked at Gohan, his jaw moved limply and he groaned out something that Gohan couldn't make out. Videl released Gohan's hand, she struggled to roll to her stomach. Then with her strength she stood woozily and ran to Vegeta. Kneeling beside him as he spat out more blood, Videl brought her hand to his face. Her hand cuffed over his jaw, she snapped it back into place and Vegeta screamed. Spitting out more blood and a bone fragment that dislodged with the blow. He suddenly pushed Videl back, she fell the ground and the monster appeared, directly where he was and kicked into the air. Missing her barley as leg swung forward, crushing Vegetas ribs and sending him sprawling.  
  
Dropping out of the Super Saiyan level, Vegeta held his ribs tightly. That kick would of went strait threw Videl's body. It broke half of his ribs. Trying to get to his knees, he screamed again.  
  
"You monster!" Videl screamed. It turned to her as if hearing her and taking it offensively. Approaching Videl slowly, she wouldn't be able to stop him from attacking her. No one could. They were all to weak and thrash. Videl did nothing to stop him as he suddenly clutched his hand around her throat. Lifting her off the ground, Videl let out a low gurgle as her wind pipe crushed. She brought her arms up and tried to pull away to no avail. Blood dripped from her mouth and she coughed out her last breath. Closing her eyes her hands fill limply to her sides. The monster laughed. His voice was deep and cold.  
  
Suddenly there was a scream, a clash of power and the monster was knocked back, releasing Videl. Gohan stood next to her, his arm out stretched and fisted. Looking down at her she gasped for air, clutching her throat and coughing. Vegeta had gotten to his feet and the monster looked at Gohan. Trying to find his power signature, though there was none.  
  
Gohan stood protectively in front of Videl, out stretching his arms. The monster only glared. His eyes gazed, then a beam shot from them. Gohan bent back, dodging the blast barley, it burned as it passed overhead. The energy continued, plowing threw trees and mountains. Gohan watched in disbelief as the blast continued on. Looking back at the smiling monster, he didn't know what to do now. Suddenly, a blast of energy drilled into the monsters side. He was pushed away by the blast, it continued in a stream, forcing him farther away. Gohan fallowed the stream from its creator. Vegeta continued to force in energy into the blast, pushing the monster farther back. He glanced over at Gohan.  
  
"GO! Now!" Gohan grabbed Videl and took to the sky, her wounds all seemed much less intense then before. Vegeta pushed one last wave of energy into the blast, knocking the monster miles back. He jumped up and flew along side Gohan. They moved as fast as they could, the wind pressed against them. Vegeta landed near a small mountain once they were at a safe distance. Gohan fallowed and they ducked into a cave immediately, Gohan set Videl down and looked at Vegeta who took off his shattered armor.  
  
"What was that." He said, looking down on Videl. Vegeta cringed as he slid his shirt off. A deep purple bruise covered over part of his chest and broken ribs.  
  
"I don't know." He said quietly, suppressing his power, which wasn't to hard to do since he had so little left.  
  
"But its to powerful to assault right now." Vegeta looked extremely frustrated. Normally, Gohan hated this but it only took the monster 2 hits to take Vegeta out. They didn't stand a chance from the second that monster spawned its attack.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Gohan asked, he ran his hand threw Videl's soft hair.  
  
"We stay here for the night. Tomorrow we go back to CC and get healed by one of that confounded woman's machines. After that I don't know." Gohan looked at Vegeta and figured he wasn't the best person to come up with plans. It was a start though. It defiantly wasn't a good idea to go flying around right away. They would probably be spotted.  
  
While Gohan worried about what they would do, Vegeta concentrated on the fight they had just gone threw. That monster seemed unimaginable powerful, almost immortal. That first hit would of even made Buu cry for his mother, but that thing took it like it was nothing. He clenched his fist, pain shot threw his right one from being broken.  
  
Vegeta slid his back against the wall while holding his ribs and sat down painfully. Gohan was across from him with Videl in his arms. Resting his head against the wall, Vegeta closed his eyes.  
  
"Rest now. I don't know what to expect by tomorrow" Vegetas words spoke coldly, steam licked off of his breath. It sent a chill down Gohan's back. "Not knowing what to expect." was very right. Half the planet could be destroyed by tomorrow.  
  
"God, I was dad was with us now." Gohan's words muttered, fallowed by his hot breath in the air. Vegeta cracked open an eye.  
  
"I hate to think that we need that clown Kakkrot but for once, we do." He closed his eyes and laughed.  
  
"I just said that we need Kakkrots help" He laughed some more.  
  
"That monster must of hit you pretty hard then." Gohan laughed at his joke, Vegeta paused.  
  
"That's not funny. Kid Clown" Vegeta started laughing again. Gohan turned red.  
  
"Lets just go to sleep." He tucked Videl's head under his chin and hugged her lightly. Vegetas laughs turned to chuckles till he stopped completely.  
  
Soon the cave was filled with Vegetas loud snores. Gohan looked down and Videl.  
  
"How does Bulma stand this?" He asked her. Surprisingly, Videl answered back.  
  
"I don't know. But I hope your not as loud" She smiled and wrapped her arms around Gohan who hugged back tightly.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked anxiously as Vegetas snore echoed threw the cave. Videl sat up a little and rested her head on Gohan's shoulder. He seemed to be in pain though, she suddenly realized she was hugging him to tightly and the wound on his chest was still open. Quickly, she hugged him much lighter.  
  
"I'm fine. You seem to be in much worse shape right now." She looked down at his chest.  
  
"I've had worse." He smiled and looked into her eyes, they seemed full of joy. His own though were dark and tired. Videl took notice in this and placed her hand on his cheek. Gohan realized the must of forgotten about earlier because her hand was smoothing gently on his cheek, where she had struck him.  
  
"I'm. I'm sorry that I yelled at you." She smiled and her face turned red.  
  
"I'm sorry I hit you." Her hand felt warm against his face, Gohan cuffed it with his own and the both smiled. Videl then leaned forward, she kissed him deeply. The kiss last several seconds, the redness in there faces had disappeared and only remained below there eyes. Videl pulled away and gazed into his eyes. For a moment, she wanted to kiss him again but something was suddenly realized by her. It was quiet.  
  
"Gohan. does it seam kind of... quiet in here?" Gohan looked at her.  
  
"Huh?" she turned around. Vegeta was watching them with wide eyes and the weirdest expression they had ever seen. It looked like he was just punched in the ribs almost. Suddenly, he jumped up and his head seemed to grow three times larger then normal. "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!!!!" Gohan and Videl put on a similar expression to his, Videl's face flushed a deep red. Breathing heavily, Vegeta looked normal again aside from a disgusted look on his face. Videl's face suddenly looked stern, as if she was about to knock Vegeta out. He backed away and sat against the wall.  
  
"What's your problem?" she asked in a voice that would even scare Bulma.  
  
"My PROBLEM?! You to are playing kissy face, there's an unbelievably powerful monster out there, and the world could be destroyed any second! THAT'S MY PROBLEM!!!!! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF KISSING!" The cave shook and echoed. Gohan looked a little freaked out but Videl kept her face stern.  
  
"Because if the world is going to end, then its best that we remain with the ones we love." Videl's answer rang cold, it didn't echo which Gohan knew was physically impossible but he just shrugged. Vegeta looked annoyed by her reply. His eye twitched. He chest puffed. His eye brows rose then fell. He opened his mouth as to speak and rose a finger then paused. After a few seconds he dropped his finger again and stood up, his eye twitched angrily.  
  
"I'm going home to my family." He picked up his shattered armor and slid it back on, then walked out side the cave and flew away slowly under the trees.  
  
Gohan was stunned. Videl smiled gleefully. She turned her head back to Gohan who was still looking out of the cave. Videl placed her hand on his face and turned Gohan's head back to him.  
  
"Now were alone." She smiled and kissed him fully, pushing Gohan's head back against the cave wall and driving the kiss deeply. 


	6. Teen Love: Chapter 6

~Teen Love: Chapter 6~  
  
The sky was dark; the sun had dropped and left the moon to light the gloomy night. The trees ruffled and swayed as Vegeta swept just over there highest branches. He rubbed his knuckles that were broken. After massaging his knuckles he smoothed his hands over his jaw, flinching he decided to wait to get home.  
  
A few thoughts crossed his mind, what Videl had said was still clear in his ears. Then he thought about dieing. If they died, everyone would just end up in the other world and they wouldn't have to worry about that monster. After discussing this with himself he decided against it since he'd most likely be sent to H*** away from his family.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Videl lay back on the soft ground. She closed her eyes and rested her head back. She felt her vest being parted; it slid over her arms and from under her back. Gohan's hands smoothed gently on her thighs and waist, sliding her shirt up. It passed over her belly button. Videl blushed profoundly as the shirt slid over her head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Vegeta looked around, he wasn't sure if he was headed in the right direction even. He became frustrated when a branch that extended up higher then the rest smacked him in the face. He rubbed his face and scanned the area. The monster didn't seem to be around so Vegeta flew higher into the sky. Now being able to see over the mountains, Vegeta spotted the lights from West City. He smiled and turned right, to the city.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Videl tilted her head back, escaping a kiss from Gohan. He massaged her neck with tender kisses instead. Videl's eyes closed and her mouth gaped open, a pleasurable whimper escaped. She slid her hands down Gohan's back and her whimper became a soft moan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi passed back and forth in the kitchen; Goten and Trunks watched them move from one side to the other. Each had a worried expression on their faces.  
  
"Where could he be?" Bulma asked herself. Vegeta had disappeared earlier that day and they didn't know to where he went. Vegeta would usually tell her where he was headed, even if it wasn't detailed.  
  
Chi Chi knew this had something to do with Gohan as well. The message he sent with Goten frightened her but she didn't think much of it at the time. Mainly because how unserious Goten had sounded when he told her. Now though, they were scared.  
  
There was a soft thump, then the door in the living room shut. Heavy footsteps passed into the hall. Bulma and Chi Chi froze and looked to the kitchen entrance. A shadow entered first, then its originator. Vegeta stepped into the kitchen and looked sternly at Bulma and Chi Chi, and then he peered over to Trunks and Goten.  
  
A tear managed to slide down Bulma's cheek and she hugged Vegeta graciously. He hugged back and lowered his head.  
  
"Wait! Where's Gohan?" Chi Chi asked, her voice was a little shrilly and scared. Vegeta looked up at her for a moment.  
  
"Their ok. They will be back soon, I expect." Vegeta lied. He knew Videl and Gohan wanted to be alone from the start. They wouldn't come back till the next day, at most.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Videl's voice echoed threw the edge of the cave as a small moan. She kissed Gohan tenderly and he returned back. Videl tilted her head back again and another gentle moan escaped her pressed lips.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
What to you mean "Their"?" Chi Chi asked. Vegeta realized his mistake.  
  
"Gohan's with Videl." He said. Chi Chi looked at him.  
  
"YOU LEFT HIM WITH THAT HUSSY!" Chi Chi screamed. Her head expanded and she clenched her fist at her sides. Vegeta did nothing.  
  
Breathing heavily, Chi Chi finally calmed down after several seconds of glaring. Goten and Trunks looked eternally freaked out. Goten relived a monument when he accidentally smashed a hole in there wall. He thought she was mad then.  
  
"I bet there up to no good right now" Chi Chi said. She wasn't very fond of Videl.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Videl screamed with pleasure, her back arched and Gohan muffled her voice with a steady kiss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I bet she's trying to kiss my poor Gohan right now!" Vegeta ignored Chi Chi's complaints. Bulma thought about pointing out that Gohan wasn't a child any more but decided not to.  
  
"Where are they!" She screamed. The windows rattled and one cracked like spider webs. Vegeta decided that he never should of told her Gohan was with Videl.  
  
"Relax" Vegeta tried to dig him self out of the hole he stuck himself in.  
  
"Videl was unconscious and Gohan didn't want to move her so he was going to let her rest and stay with her for the night." His lie appeared to do the trick because Chi Chi had stopped breathing heavily.  
  
"Why did he want us to stay here?" Chi Chi asked, pointing at Goten and herself. Vegeta went threw and told the whole story from his perspective. He left out the kiss he witnessed near the end.  
  
"So my healing concoction was working?" She asked. Vegeta nodded and Bulma smiled happily.  
  
"What do we do about this monster?" Trunks asked eagerly. He hadn't said a world for nearly a half an hour.  
  
"Ya. Do we get to fight him?" Goten asked, eager as well. Vegeta looked sternly at both of them, he slid his shattered armor off, showing them his broken ribs.  
  
"Ouch" Goten and Trunks both said. Bulma slid her hand gently over his ribs, Vegeta cringed.  
  
"Come on. Ill heal your ribs tonight. Your jaw and knuckles can wait." She walked Vegeta to her lab. Chi Chi sat down in a chair and kept thinking about Gohan and Vide being alone together. Especially with a monster running around out there.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other gleefully. Trunks suddenly jumped up and down.  
  
"YA! A monster!" Goten joined him.  
  
"HAHA! We get to fight!" Goten said. Before they could do anything else though, Chi Chi had picked them both up by the back of their collars. She walked into the hall while Trunks and Goten protested. Chi Chi kicked a door open and tossed both the Demi-Sayians into the bedroom.  
  
"You two are going to sleep. Its late" she shut the door while Trunks and Goten both whined. Eventually the both gave up, let out a sigh and hopped into bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Videl soothed heavily, her fingers twiddled with Gohan's hair. He rested his head on her chest, raising and lowering with her heavy breathing. She smiled, her arms wrapped around him and his around her.  
  
"I love you Gohan" she said smiling. The redness in her face carried only below her eyes. Gohan smiled and leaned up to her face.  
  
"I love you too Videl" He moved forward and kissed her deeply. Videl's arms slid off his back and around his neck. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Gohan rolled her over on top of his body. The kiss continued on and lasted for nearly a minute. Videl smiled again, she rested her head on Gohan's chest.  
  
Gohan looked up at the stars, they were laying just on the edge of the cave entrance. For a moment, Gohan thought he had seen a shooting star. Looking at the moving light he realized it was someone, not something. It wasn't that monster though, it wasn't Vegeta, Trunks, or Goten. It most defiantly wasn't Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, 18, Tein, or Chaozu. So, who the heck was it?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Alone in Bulma's lab, Vegeta seized his chance to kiss her deeply. Bulma took the kiss very unexpectedly and at first tried to struggle away from him but soon she fell into the kiss. Returning it deeply as Vegeta rested her head back against the wall. This sudden up roar of love and tenderness confused Bulma in an odd way. Vegeta was never like this. He usually over powered her with his strength massively. Compared to other times, he was being extremely gentle. His hand lifted up her dress but he paused for a moment, and then let her dress slide back down. Bulma was even more surprised when he backed away from the kiss.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked puzzled and perplexed. Vegeta let out a sigh.  
  
"Just... just heal me now." Something was defiantly different with Vegeta. Something from earlier changed him. Something, he didn't want to admit. Bulma helped him lay down on a metal table. She took a small bar and waved it over his body, a reflections of his insides on a monitor.  
  
"Ok. 3rd, 4th, and 5th ribs on you right cage are broken. Your 2nd is bruised. The other side is ok. You in for a painful night." Vegeta hated when she told him things like that.  
  
"It will be worth it later." Bulma herd this comment, she thought maybe he was planning to fight that monster again. It didn't seem practical. If it hadn't caught them off guard, Gohan should have been able to take the monster single handedly. No one alive was stronger then Gohan and she knew it. She flipped on a switch and a light under the table light up. This created a shadow on Vegetas ribs, exposing the broken ones easily.  
  
"Ready?" She asked. Her fingers slid around a switch and waited for Vegetas reply.  
  
"Go." He commanded. Bulma flipped the toggle. The light suddenly turned red, she ran to a computer and began typing in codes. The broken ribs with in Vegeta began moving in the shadow, the met their connections and then began fusing together. Vegeta screamed in pain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Gohan tied his fighting Gi on his waist. Videl examined her vest, it was in poor shape, as was the rest of her cloths that had returned to her body. The tossed in on the ground and shivered. Gohan looked at the approaching figure, still a great distance away. He closed his eyes and a quick flash of light replaced his Gi, the hole in the shirt disappeared. He examined his new cloths then looked at Videl who was still looking at her ragged clothes. He raised a hand at her and smiled, she looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked. A sudden quick burst of light hit her, Videl's cloths all changed, her shirt became a long sleeve black jacket with a hood. Her pants turned into a heavy pair of jeans.  
  
Videl examined her new clothes. She smiled and hugged Gohan.  
  
"I love'em." She said and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled then turned his attention to the still approaching figure. Who ever it was couldn't of possibly seen them but there coarse had changed directly to them. Gohan was a little worried. For all they new this person could be an enemy they haven't seen yet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Vegeta panted heavily, his ribs had fused back together and Bulma was massaging his knuckles. He felt a crack every once in a while and flinched. Bulma didn't need a machine for his knuckles or jaw, she was very good with her hands. The bruise on Vegetas chest had almost completely disappeared. There was two last cracks and Bulma held his hand gently. She then placed one hand on his jaw, the other on his hand to steady him. Bulma pushed lightly on his jaw, there was a loud crack and Vegeta jumped for a moment. She smiled and looked at him.  
  
"All done." She said smiling. Vegeta rubbed his jaw.  
  
"Not quite." He said and smirked. Bulma gave him a equal smirk as he pulled her head down and met her lips.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Trunks and Goten looked around in the dark room.  
  
"Ready Goten?" Trunks asked quietly, he stood next to the door. Goten nodded but suddenly froze.  
  
"Trunks?" He whispered in a panic.  
  
"What?" He asked back. Goten flipped on the light, Bra had some how crawled up his back and was pulling on his hair, dangling from behind him. Goten tilted his head back and tried to pull Bra off. He waved his hands franticly in the air and Trunks chased him around in a circle.  
  
"Stop moving Goten!" he said and grabbed Bra from his hair. She looked disappointed at Trunks and bopped him softly in the nose. Trunks lowered his eyes on her and she became frightened.  
  
"No! NO! SSSSHHHHH!! Don't cry!!!" He pleaded as tears started to form in her eyes and Goten rubbed his head.  
  
"No no no! Please!!! Do you want to see Goten get hurt?!" He continued to plead. Turning abruptly, Trunks socked Goten in the face, he fell to the ground dazed. Bra laughed and clapped happily. Trunks let out a "whew" of relief. He tossed Bra into the air lightly and she laughed playfully. After a few more tosses he set her down in his bed and pulled a cover over her.  
  
"Now be a good little sister and go to sleep." He said and poked her nose playfully. She laughed and covered herself in the blanket and turned to her side and pretended to be sleeping. Trunks walked away and helped Goten up, he shut off the light and opened the door, dragging Goten behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Gohan became worried. He was afraid that Videl would be in danger if the figure turned to be a enemy he couldn't fight. Epically in his weakened state. Videl stood next to him, she hugged his arm and looked a little frightened herself. The figure was moving slowly in the sky. Gohan tried to look as strong as possible and protective to Videl, but he wasn't fooling her and could tell because see seamed ready to fight.  
  
The figure was in view now. Gohan could see it was a young girl, to his surprise. She had blond hair that waved in the wind. It didn't seem likely that she was going to attack them. Gohan waited as the girl landed several feet away and started running to them.  
  
"Who is it?" Videl asked. Gohan looked at her for a moument.  
  
"Maron?!" He yelled. She ran at him smiling and jumped into his arms, laughing as he hugged back. Videl looked at the young girl puzzled.  
  
"Hi Gohan!" she seemed extremely happy to see him.  
  
"Why aren't you at home with you mom and dad?" he asked surprised to see that see could fly. Maron was easily completely draped by his strong arms. Videl tried hard to remember where she had seen Maron before. She looked innocently at Gohan, he eyes looked slightly drooped.  
  
"I. I. I ran away from home." She stuttered. Gohan looked sternly at her. Videl was a little impressed as Maron lowered her head and still hugged him.  
  
"Why?" Videl asked. Maron looked at her. She didn't recognize Videl.  
  
"Because dad made me clean up my room, and them Mister Roshie made me wear a dumb old turtle shell that weighted a ton and looked really stupid." She eyed Gohan innocently with a face no one could refuse. Gohan wasn't falling for it. or at least he tried not to. Deciding not to punish her he hugged her graciously instead.  
  
"How did you spot us?" He asked puzzled.  
  
"OH! I use these things" She reached in her pocket and pulled out a pair of binoculars.  
  
"You little rascal." Gohan said and placed a finger on her nose. She laughed and hugged him tighter. Videl smiled, seeing how well Gohan could deal with children. She hoped that Maron hadn't seen them on the ground before they were dressed though. If Maron had, Videl figured that she would soon forget.  
  
"We were going to go to Trunks' home. I think your coming with us." Gohan said and started walking out of the cave, though they planed originally on staying there the whole night together. Maron hugged him and crawled up his body and sat on his shoulders.  
  
"Uh Maron?" Gohan said as she grabbed hold of his bangs like he was a pony.  
  
"What?" She said and looked down at him. Videl giggled at her innocents.  
  
"Were flying there, so no pony rides." Maron sighed and slid down his back and to the ground. She ran out in front and leaped into the air, taking to the sky. Just as Videl was going to jump into the sky, Gohan grabbed her hand softly and looked into her eyes as she turned to him. She smiled at him and began floating with him.  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	7. Teen Love: Chapter 7

Bulma lay spread across her bed, she looked at the ceiling with Vegeta snoring into her chest. He had fallen asleep there. in a cute way. The sheet over them was too thin so she pulled the blanket from the beds base to cover them up; being careful not to wake Vegeta as she did so. His long spiky hair brushed against her face as she moved back and giggled lightly. His hair always ticked her she thought and looked at her husband sleeping innocently over her. Something had changed him though, in a good way. In only one day he became caring and gentle, like something became obvious to him.  
  
Bulma continued pondering these thoughts, Vegeta snored lightly and snuggled deeper into her chest like a soft pillow. She smiled and laughed lightly when his voice rang into her body.  
  
"Bulma?" He said groggy.  
  
"Ya honey?" Bulma replied, pretending to be tired herself.  
  
"Am I staring at and sleeping on what I think I am?" he asked. Bulma laughed lightly.  
  
"Yes" She said, still laughing.  
  
"Good." Vegeta said and kissed into her chest then rested his head down again and wrapped his arms around his wife's body. Bulma laughed more.  
  
"Vegeta? What happened to you today?" She decided that this would be the best time to ask, when he was to tired to lie and argue with her.  
  
"I got beat up." Bulma laughed again.  
  
"Not that! I mean, how come you changed so much?" She said.  
  
"Changed? How so?" He asked, his voice still muffled from the blanket covering over his head and speaking into Bulma's chest.  
  
"Your. kinder. gentler. You haven't yelled at me once, and haven't kissed me before like you had in the lab since we were just married." Her laughter ceased and she awaited an answer.  
  
"Because. someone, without knowing, helped me remember why I love you so much." He said and picked his head up and slid it out of the blanket. He slimbered his body up to look into Bulma's eyes with her head resting on the pillow. Vegeta placed a hand on her cheek and Bulma bit her lip as he leaned down to her.  
  
"And I wish I had never forgotten." His final words struck Bulmas heart as he kissed her deeply, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Trunks and Goten peered around the corner of the hallway.  
  
"Nope. She's still there." Trunks said looking at Chi Chi who sat worried in the Kitchen. They had been waiting for her to doze off for the past hour so they could make there get away, but she still didn't look tired. They thought about powering up and moving so she couldn't see them but Chi Chi would be able to sense them still. They would sneak out a window if there was one in the two rooms behind them but there wasn't. Goten walked back into Trunks' room where Bra was sleeping innocently in his bed.  
  
"I wish I had a little sister Trunks." He said and smiled at Bra.  
  
"Why. You have Gohan for a brother, that's about the coolest thing in the world." Trunks replied.  
  
"Not if you're his brother, trust me." He said, remembering being smashed into the wall earlier that day.  
  
"But he's super strong, though I think I could beat him. But he doesn't even have to go Super Saiyan!" Trunks said excitedly.  
  
"He used to. He used to have to use the second level even." Goten pointed out.  
  
"So. When were Gotenks, we can use the third level!" Trunks said.  
  
"How many Super Saiyan levels do you think there are Trunks?" Goten asked, pondering his own question.  
  
"I bet there's tons! Yep. Were just at the tip of the iceberg. I bet we will be stronger then Gohan any day now!" Trunks said enthusiastically.  
  
"But. we haven't fused in along time. How do we know we can even fuse anymore." He said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I don't know, do you remember the fusion dance?" Trunks asked him. Goten nodded and took a pose.  
  
"Fuuuuuuuu" He took 3 steps away from Trunks, his arms moved out stretched from his right to his left.  
  
"SHION!" Goten stood strait and crossed his leg over the other, set as a knee. His hands moved back to their first position.  
  
"HHAAAA!" he yelled and arched his back sideways. His fingers pointed out and he accidentally slammed his head against the wall. A hole burst threw and he fell to the wet ground out side.  
  
"SHHHH!!!!" Trunks said placing his fingers over his lips and looked at Bra. She stirred and then snuggled deeper into the large blanket. Letting out a baby yawn she fell back asleep. Trunks stepped out of the hole and Goten nursed his head.  
  
"Ow, ow ow ow ow ow" Goten said rapidly and felt the bump on his head.  
  
"Hey. You remember." Trunks said and gave a "Vegeta" smirk.  
  
"Come on. There's a monster out there and were gonna get it!" He said triumphantly as though they had already won. Trunks took to the sky, fallowed by Goten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Videl smiled, flying along side Gohan and Maron a little bit in front of them. Maron turned back every once in a while to see if they were still there. Gohan was very surprised.  
  
"Maron? Who taught you how to fly?" He asked puzzled. He remembered giving Videl flying lessons. They had gone incredibly well but Vide was a martial artist and very strong. Maron on the other hand hardly ever fought, unless it was for a good pair of clothes she liked.  
  
"Mommy taught me." She said. Gohan thought about the beautiful #18. No one really knew her real name, but they know she had one at one time or another. Krillin, his best friend for a long time but they just didn't see each other much any more, was very lucky to have 18 as his wife, but her brother was very protective about their marriage.  
  
"How long did it take you to learn how to fly?" Videl asked. Maron turned back to them and slowed down so she was in between them.  
  
"A few months." She said happily  
  
"That's pretty good." He said happily, Maron looked cheerful at him. . Gohan couldn't control flying till he was eight.  
  
"So how fast can you go?" Maron asked Videl. She smiled.  
  
"Fast enough." Videl said happily and looked at Gohan.  
  
"But Gohan could have us to CC by now" She stated. Maron looked amazed. They could hardly see the lights from West City even.  
  
"How long would it take you to get there now Gohan?" Maron asked excitedly.  
  
"Well. In my weakened state right now, Id say it take about 11 seconds. But if I wasn't in so much pain it would be much faster." He said.  
  
"Wow! That's fast! Could you show us?!" The young girl asked anxiously.  
  
"How about I bring you both along." Gohan said happily.  
  
"Really! You mean it!" Maron was jumping for joy, though there wasn't really a ground to jump on.  
  
"Ya. Just hold on tight." He out stretched his arms and Maron hugged his chest tightly, he flinched a little. Videl then flew under him and hugged to him as well, pinning Maron between them.  
  
"Gah! Squashed!" She said helplessly. Videl giggled.  
  
"I don't want to fall off Maron." She said and Maron turned her head side ways.  
  
"I want you to so I can be allll alone with Gohan." Gohan blushed but ignored the comment.  
  
"Ready?" he asked like always and wrapped his arms around Videl.  
  
"Yep  
  
"Lets go!" Maron shouted. Gohan burst into incredible speeds. The night sky of stars all turned into moving lines. Maron gulped and Videl hugged on tighter. After a few seconds of rushing wind Maron began laughing and shouting.  
  
"Faster! Faster!" she screamed over the ear piercing wind. Gohan surprised even himself when he burst into even more extreme speeds. For a moment Videl felt to be slipping, Gohan held her tighter and Maron made a comment about being squished that was lost in the wind.  
  
Before they knew it West City was below them. Gohan slowed down, almost missing the CC building. He landed and Videl leg to immediately, thankful to feel the ground again Maron hopped down to. As Maron walked around dazedly Videl turned around. She gazed back at the mountains. Maron regained her composer and started prancing around.  
  
"Again! Again! Again!" she said jumping up and down.  
  
"Gohan?" Maron said. Videl turned around. Gohan was on his knees, breathing heavily and clutching a hand to his chest. He fought to keep conscious, his vision blurred in and out. Before Videl could do anything he passed out.  
  
Chi Chi came running out side. She ran immediately to Gohan and slid to the ground next to him, along side Videl.  
  
"Gohan!" Chi Chi yelled and placed a hand over his cheek. Maron started crying.  
  
"Is he dead?" she asked sadly.  
  
"No Maron. Don't even say that!" Chi Chi yelled. Maron balled louder. Videl swept into panic.  
  
"Go get Bulma." Chi Chi yelled. Videl only stared at Gohan. He cringed in pain.  
  
"Videl!" Chi Chi screamed. Videl snapped out of her trance and ran into the house. Chi Chi slid his red Gi training shirt off and then his blue one.  
  
"Oh Gohan. Look at what that monster did to you." She examined the burns over his chest, the dry and wet blood in cretin points. Trying to soak up the blood with Gohan's shirt she closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face. Maron was watching as well and crying.  
  
Videl came back out of the house, fallowed by Vegeta who was only wearing boxers and then Bulma who was wearing a robe over her under garments. She was caring a small case with her. Videl slid next to Chi Chi and looked at Gohan's wound.  
  
"It didn't look nearly that bad an hour ago." She said. Chi Chi eyed her for a second and Bulma kneeled across from them. She opened the case and pulled out a needle and a small canister. Poking the needle into it she drained out the fluid.  
  
Maron was still crying, she felt someone lift her up and press her against their bare chest. Maron hugged the person tightly and felt a little better. She looked up to meet Vegetas eyes. He stared transfixed on Gohan. Bulma took the shot and placed into Gohan's neck. She injected the substance quickly. Just as all of it entered into his body, Gohan sprang up and the needle snapped. Videl helped Chi Chi hold Gohan down and Bulma pulled the needle from his neck. He panted heavily and cringed in pain. Dropping his back to the ground. His breathing calmed in only seconds and Bulma let out a sigh of relief then whipped her arm across her fore head.  
  
"He's going to be ok. I haven't got a machine to heal his burns though. We need to get him inside so I can examine how bad this is." She lifted up one of Gohan's arms and slung it over her shoulder. Videl moved to take his other but Chi Chi pushed her away and lifted Gohan up by his other arm. They walked steadily to door, Gohan's feet dragged on the ground. Videl stared at the ground, Vegeta offered his free hand and she took it. She stood up and whipped away her tears and sat on the patio out side the door. Vegeta walked in side and Maron had stopped crying. Videl was left alone. She stared up at the sky and prayed Gohan would be ok. The cold wind passed over her face, she thought about the clothes she was wearing and how cold it was. How badly Gohan's wound had looked. Before, it was hardly as bad at it reached now. She felt like crying but couldn't muster up the tears to do so.  
  
It seemed like hours when Bulma walked back outside alone. She sat down next to Videl and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	8. Teen Love: Chapter 8

"Chi Chi hates me" Videl stated before Bulma could even speak. She whipped away wet tears and looked up at the sky.  
  
"I can feel it inside me, she doesn't want me to ever touch Gohan again." She sniffed and cool tears froze over her face with a gust of cool air. Bulma looked a little surprised and almost amused.  
  
"She doesn't hate you, its just she's so protective of Gohan. That's all." Bulma returned reassuringly. Videl still didn't believe that, how could Chi Chi NOT hate her. She shivered, the cold air gently lifted Bulmas robe, she pushed it back down and gave Videl a funny little smirk.  
  
"How was he?" she asked with a warm feeling.  
  
"How was Gohan? He was fine till we go-"  
  
"Not like that, I mean how WAS he?" Bulma restated in a different tone. Videls cheeks suddenly went pink, she blushed and smiled.  
  
"He was wonderful. How did you know?" She asked perplexed and still blushing. Bulma giggled lightly.  
  
"I didn't. Till just now, that is, since you told me." He smiled at Videl and looked at her slightly sneaky.  
  
"I can't believe you tricked me like that." She made a disapproving face and looked back to the stars.  
  
"I'm sorry." She turned her and leaned so she was in front of Videls face.  
  
"Was it your first?" She asked again, this time not trying to pry the facts from Videl.  
  
"It was. Both of ours." She bit her lower lip and felt her cheeks flush red again. She bowed her head and began to remember the pleasure she had received from Gohan earlier.  
  
Bulma reassured her that Gohan would be fine and awake in a few days. She stood and walked to the door.  
  
"Are you going to come in?" She asked puzzled at Videls motionless state.  
  
"No, I want to watch the sun rise." She replied back, looking off in the distance. Bulma looked at her watch.  
  
"That's not for another 4 hours though!" She looked slightly shocked.  
  
"You'll freeze." She looked to Videl again.  
  
"I have to watch the sun rise, it tells me that this planet is still here another day, and that that monster is waiting to be destroyed." She continued looking over the horizon, Bulma shrugged and walked back in.  
  
"Suit yourself kid." She said and walked back to her room where she found Vegeta sleeping with Maron sleeping in his arms. She smiled and took the child from his arms gently, she carried Maron into the living room and set her down on the couch and tucked her in with a blanket. She walked back into her room and laid down next to her husband and rested her head on his chest, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and they slept.  
  
Videl woke with a startle, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. She whipped her eyes and looked at the glowing edge of the mountains to the right. She let a cold shiver pass threw her body and fought off another, after a few minutes she was aware that her face, hands, arms, legs, and feet were all numb. She stood and clutched her knuckles, placed them against her chest and watched her breath float away. The sun eclipsed the edge of the sky now; she looked at the glowing warmth and closed her eyes. The sounds of cars running lightly in the distance and the commotion of city life didn't bother her.  
  
She kept her eyes gazed at the sun when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, she jumped and tried to turn but the arms held her tight.  
  
"Relax. Its only me." Vegetas voice spoke, his breath passed by her face. Videl couldn't control herself and shivered abruptly and constantly. Vegeta felt her shivering and held her back to his chest, his warmth slowly feeding into her body. Soon she wasn't shivering so much.  
  
"I want to thank you." He said, his voice was cold as usual but had the slightest bit of actual sincerity in it.  
  
"For what." Videl asked, she felt Vegetas arms tighten slightly.  
  
"For reminding me what love is." Even though Videl couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling.  
  
"Vegeta. you saved my life twice yesterday. You brought Bulmas medicine and you pushed me away from that kick. You owe me no thanks." She let out a small sigh.  
  
"Your hands-" Vegeta said slightly abruptly, his hand cuffed over hers.  
  
"- You must be freezing, come on." He slowly lead her to the house. It didn't take long for Videl to realize what he met when he mentioned her hands. They were pale, almost a slight blue. Her face was pale as well; all the blood in her body left her appendages to keep her vital organs warm. They stepped in the house, the warmth instantly hit her, she collapsed forward and Vegeta caught her, he picked her up from her feet and carried her to the bathroom. Everyone else in the house was still asleep. Vegeta laid Videl down on a bench calmly. He walked over to the shower and turned it on, steam quickly filled the room. Videl shivered continuously, the sudden change from the cold environment was putting her body into shock. She passed out.  
  
Videl felt a warm spray of water on her face; she opened her eyes and found her self inside the shower. She quickly realized her cloths were off and she was being supported by her waist. Looking dazed up she was expecting to see Vegeta holding her under the spray of water, however, the steam made it impossible for her to see anything except she could feel someone's hands still lifting her by her waist. Planting her feet firmly she turned, still stunned she peered threw the steam. The face she saw made all the warmth in her body suddenly jump back into place.  
  
"Gohan!?" Her voice rang out, the teen stood in front of her smiling, his cloths off as well. She hugged into his chest happily and tears quickly formed. Gohans arms left her waist and wrapped around her back, he placed one of his hands over her head and gently combed it threw her wet hair. He smiled happily and spoke softly.  
  
"Videl." His smile as big as it had ever been. Videl looked to his chest, his wound was completely gone now. She looked up into his eyes. She could see his face in focus now. Gohan leaned slightly down to her. They kissed uncontrollably, all their love had been blocked off from one another physically and now it was flooding out. Videl lifted herself higher while wrapping her arms around Gohans neck, deepening the kiss. She slowly wrapped her legs around Gohans waist. She knew he wouldn't object to such actions.  
  
  
  
Bulma yawned; she looked at the clock. It was almost Nine o'clock. She got up tiredly and walked to the kitchen, the auto coffee maker had already started almost 3 hours ago and now was just keeping ht coffee warm. She poured a cup and drank it silently; Vegeta was no doubt training in the gravity chamber. Bulma noticed that Videl wasn't out side on the porch and decided to do a quick search for her. She walked to the living room; Pan was watching a cartoon on their TV. Bulma then made her way to the lab; Chi Chi snored slightly, her head resting on a metal table as she sat on a stool.  
  
"Gohan?!" Bulma suddenly said. He had been on the lab table last night healing from his wound. She quickly quieted down to not wake Chi Chi. Walking out of the lab in short strides she checked the guest room.  
  
Bulma was relived to find the two young loves sleeping arm and arm in the guest bed. Gohan looked perfectly fine, she noted because it wasn't hard to see his bare chest. The blanket was only pulled up to their waist (for Videl a little lower since her head was level with Gohans). Her next note thought was that neither one of them were wearing any cloths. She smiled and shut the door and rested her back against it. Bulma let out a slight sigh and smiled.  
  
"Young love." She said happily and walked across the living room again to the other hall and opened Trunkes door.  
  
"Trunks. Goten. Time to wake up." She said happily. Bulma suddenly looked at the large hole in the wall.  
  
"TRUNKS!" She screamed.  
  
Trunks woke abruptly in the woods, his leaf bed crinkled under him. He turned to his right and shook Goten awake.  
  
"Hey Goten?" He shook him again.  
  
"Aw, come on. Five more minutes?" Goten said weakly and snuggled back into his bed, which he made of rocks in fear that a wolf would come and blow it away.  
  
"No, wake up. I just got this really bad feeling that something bad just happened." Goten opened his eyes and slowly sat up.  
  
"Ok ok." He jadedly stood. Trunks began flying and Goten fallowed.  
  
"Hey Trunks?" he asked, still tired from his short rest.  
  
"Ya Goten?" he looked over to Goten.  
  
"Does your back hurt?" Goten rubbed his back sorely. Trunks felt as though he was about to fall over, even though they were flying.  
  
  
  
Gohan woke with a startle, Videl jolted in his arms and they herd Bulmas voice yelling in anger with Vegetas voice trying to calm her. He smiled to his love and she giggled back to him. Gohan slide his head forward on the pillow and kissed her tenuously. She giggled again and returned the kiss happily. Gohans hand slide down her waist and pushed the blanket off of her thigh, she rolled to her back and he arched over her to hold the kiss. His hand slid between her legs and she let out a sight whimper, breaking the kiss slightly. Gohans hand began to rub gently between her legs and Videl began blushing and let out slight moans. Her breathing became more ragged and deep.  
  
Their was a knock at the door and Gohan immediately pulled his hand away and pulled the blankets over himself and Videl covered her chest with it. Maron burst into the room and jumped up and hugged Gohan threw the blanket laughing.  
  
"Your ok!" she said happily and clung to his chest giggling madly. Maron didn't seem to notice the blushing look on both Gohan and Videls faces. Gohan smiled and slide his hand back between Videls legs under the sheets. Videl took in a deep breath and looked shocked at Gohan and bushed deeply, trying to hold in her pleasurable cries. His hand moved stronger and she brought her head back on the pillow, smiling and wiggling she closed her eyes and continued to fight the cries. Maron looked puzzled at Videl.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" she asked. Videl couldn't believe her Gohan was actually doing this with a little on around. Gohan thought up a quick little lie and chucked slightly.  
  
"She has a head ach, you better go or she might get really mad." Videl continued squirming, she arched her back slightly.  
  
"Wow, that looks like a really bad head ach. I better go, huh? She said pouting and jumped off of Gohans chest to the floor. Gohan smiled and she walked to the door and walked back out, just before she shut the door she warned them that Bulma was on a rampage.  
  
"So we've herd." Gohan said laughing and Videl arched her back more. She opened her eyes and saw that Maron was gone. She let out a hard moan and smiled as she stretched her arms back. Gohan laughed and she playfully hit him in the chest.  
  
"That was so mean!" She yelled playfully, breathing raggedly and still letting out small whimpers of pleasure.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said thoughtfully and his fingers suddenly went deeper. Videl was hit with the pleasure immediately a deep moan escaped her lips.  
  
"Oh Gohan." She moaned. Gohan arched over her and kissed her deeply. Videl moaned louder as their lips pressed and Gohan continued.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked shocked as they flew over a decollated city, now so ravaged it was unrecognizable.  
  
"This monster must be really strong Trunks." Goten said sadly.  
  
"Don't tell me your scared. We could do this easy." Trunks began thinking.  
  
"Where do you think it is now?" Goten asked, his eyes continued to flash over the destruction. Trunks heaved out a sigh and realized that the monster was most likely already gone from the city.  
  
"I don't know Goten, but were gonna find him." He said determined. 


End file.
